


The Ends Justify the Means

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Ends Justify the Means

"Are you sure it was a good idea to lock them in that room together, Severus?"

"You know how Weasley feels about Draco and I know that for whatever unimaginable reason Draco feels the same way."

"They might kill each other."

"I'll risk it."

~~~~

_Meanwhile . . ._

Redoubling his effort, Ron lifted Draco and pressed him to the wall, Draco wrapping his legs around Ron's waist and arms around his neck. 

"Oh, fuck, yeah, just like that," Draco panted, as Ron angled his hips and hit Draco's prostate with every thrust. 

Draco reached between them and grasped his cock. With three quick strokes he was coming, head thrown back into the wall, his yelp of pain as well as his clenching arse pulling Ron over the edge as well, coming deep inside Draco before they both fell to the floor in exhaustion.

~~~~

Harry and Severus stepped back from wall where Severus had cast a transparency charm, Harry's mouth agape.

"It seems they managed to cease hostilities."

"Yeah, funny thing is that was kinda hot."

"Up for a repeat performance in the privacy of our own home?"

"Fuck, yeah, let's go. Wait, what about them?" 

"The door isn't even locked."

Harry's laughter echoed in the room even as they Apparated away.


End file.
